Multimedia information can be transmitted in a variety of applications over a network. What is meant by multimedia information is information that has several parameters which can be enhanced or diminished depending upon the importance of the particular information being conveyed. For example, in a video environment there may be foreground and background information that is to be provided to a screen. The screen can typically be a video screen or a computer screen. The most common example of that type of system is an interactive video system such as seen on cable television networks (i.e., QVC or Home Shopping Network). These types of systems allow for a viewer to look at the screen and pick the type of product that he/she may want based on reviewing the information on the screen and then calling a particular telephone number to purchase the product.
Multimedia information can also be audio information in which news, weather, music and like could be transmitted with the use of background information such as white noise, background music or other information to complete the transmission. Multimedia information can also be a combination of graphics, video and music in an entertainment form such as Karaoke. As has been above mentioned, there are interactive systems presently available that allow for individuals to access certain video, audio and graphics information on a network. All presently known systems have the problem of requiring a significant amount of bandwidth to allow for the quality transmission of the multimedia information.
It is known that multimedia information can require a significant amount of bandwidth. In the case of video information as much as 30 MB/sec. bandwidth is required to send a quality video image along a transmission path. In the case of audio information, as much as 10 MB/sec. bandwidth is required to allow for high quality audio signal to be produced accurately.
What is meant by limited bandwidth can be viewed in two different ways. One way is to view the total available bandwidth at any instant in time. Another way of deciding what the particular bandwidth requirement is by determining the bandwidth that is available over a specified time period.
The available bandwidth therefor can be limited in two ways; first, the overall bandwidth of the network is limited such as in telephone networks where the bandwidth is approximately ten (10) kilohertz. However in this example, the available bandwidth over a specified period of time could be very high because a particular telephone set is not utilized constantly.
On the other hand, in looking at a large bandwidth network such as cable television, although the bandwidth is significant, most of the available bandwidth is utilized for providing the network signals. In such an example, the available bandwidth over a specified period of time might be much less than the above-mentioned telephone system.
Telephone networks have traditionally been used to transmit data or voice information. There are telephone sets that can also transmit video information over telephone lines. For example, American Telephone & Telegraph (AT&T) has introduced a phone called the Videophone which can transmit video images across the telephone network. It is becoming readily apparent that the telephone networks can be used for interactive multimedia information also. However, as has been mentioned above, a typical telephone network has a limited bandwidth to transmit certain information. Particularly when attempting to transmit video information, which might require significant bandwidth, the telephone lines are inadequate to provide quick transmission of a high quality video image.
In addition, in such systems the communication network, such as a telephone network itself, will not provide the enhancement capabilities required to provide the psychographic information that will enhance interactivity. Finally, in a typical telephone network many of the technologies required for such a system has not entered the home. For example, although there are many known video enhancing capabilities, audio enhancing, printing, telephone call processing control systems, and the like in commercial use, those techniques are not typically part of the home environment. Hence, what is needed is an interactive multimedia system that provides high quality information over a telephone network. What is also required is a system that will allow for the production, transmission, and reception of interactive multimedia information that includes enhanced interactivity. What is also needed is a device that can be utilized within the home that can receive and transmit enhanced multimedia information and control a number of other devices for useful purposes.
It is important that such a device be inexpensive to install in the home environment. Furthermore, it is important that the interactive multimedia device be one that when installed does not require the modification of the existing network.
The present invention provides such a system and device to be utilized in conjunction with a communication network such as a telephone network or the like.